Hero
by Trungy
Summary: Starts with a one-shot. The continues in 4th year


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or anything else they are all owned by the famous J.K Rowling who brought them into the world ( S'cuse the pun).**

**Song Based on Song Hero By Enrique Igleasias.**

**Nice little one-shot. HHr**

**Hermione P.O.V-**

I stared at Harry and he stared at me back " You may kiss the bride" we both leaned in and we had our most passionate kiss ever.

At that very Micro-Second a million flash-backs erupted in my brain.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

_Flashback-_

**4TH YEAR. Great Hall**

_"Hermione?" Harry stuttered,_

_" Yes Harry?" I replied not taking my eyes off my overly long piece of parchment_

_" Er- WillYouGoToTheBallWithMe?"_

_"Really! Ohhh! Yes Harry!"_How the heck did I understand that?

_And Harry engulfed me in a Hug and ended it with both our first kiss._

_End of FlashBack-_

Would you run, and never look back?

_FlashBack-_

**D.H 7th Year. Fight**

_Within a wild midst of spells & Curses Harry Potter the lovwe of my life screamed at me_

_" Run Hermione! Just Run! Get the hell put of here I won't allow you to die!"_

_I sprinted to the Apparting Point too frightended to look back, And I got the Order for back-up._

_End of FlashBack-_

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

_FlashBack-_

**O.o.T.P 5th Year Corridor**

_I peered round the corner and took in the image of a sobbing Harry mourning over Sirius Black._

_I started to weep at the emotional state of him and we spent the night just holding eachother not saying_

_anything._

_End of FlashBack-_

And would you save my soul, tonight?

_FlashBack-_

**O.o.T.P. 5th Year M.O.M**

_I screamed and ran towards the veil, just knowing how much pain this would cause Harry_

_but a strong pair of arms enveloped me and whispered " No, hes gone don't go through it will bring me too much pain too"_

_End of FlashBack-_

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

_FlashBack-_

**H.B.P Summer.**

_FlashBack-_

_"Harr-?" I whispered_

_I was cut off by a finger pressing against my lips,_

_I shivered at his touch_

_"Shhhh, its fine just stay with me tonight?"_

_I nodded and we stayed there all night watching the moon and stars._

_End of FlashBack-_

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this

**H.B.P Gryfindor Common Room**  
><em><span>FlashBack-<span>_

_I sighed at Ron asking 'Like- How old is Dumbledore Really?'_

_"Well I reckon about 175 years old because Hagrids is over 50!_

_And then there was another 50 years from then_

_And 17 years and teaching and looking after siblings would take atleast_

_58 years or over so yeah," sighing Harry counted some on his fingers._

_I burst out laughing at the child-like expression on his face._

_End of FlashBack-_

Now would you die, for the one you love?

**D.H Fight Clearing (Nagnini Scene)**

_FlashBack-_

_I took one glance at Harry's mangled body and let out a_

_Heart-breaking scream. "No! Not Harry! Why you sick bastard!Take me I have no_

_point in living without him!"_

_I screamed at Voldemort and tears ran down my face_

_thick and fast. Not even Voldemorts silencing charms could_

_hold my love for Harry down._

_Not knowing that Harry was actually alive_

_holding back the tears for me._

_End of FlashBack-_

Hold me in your arms, tonight

**T.G.o.F After the Yule Ball, Gryifndor Common Room (On a Couch)**

_FlashBack-_

_I collapsed onto Harry, my boyfriend, lap and nuzzled into_

_his neck "I love you" I whispered_

_"I love you too 'Mione," He whispered lovingly back and wrapped_

_his arms around me and together we fell asleep on the couch._

_End of FlashBack-_

I can be your hero, baby

**P.S After the Dungeons, 1st Year Girls Dormitory.**

_I took out my Diary still filled with fear and love though._

_'__**Dear Diary,**_

_**Ronald was being a git today and I stayed in**_

_**the Girls Toilet all day but then I smelt something**_

_**Revolting!**__**It was a troll.**_

_**Harry Potter came in and saved me all Ron did was do what Harry told**_

_**him to do, I think we're friends now.**_

_**I think I have a bit of a crush on him now :)**_

_**Talk to ya later!**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_I sealed it with a charm and hid it under my matress._

_I rolled over onto bed and fell asleep think_

_**'Harry Potter is my Hero'**_

_End of FlashBack-_

I can kiss away the pain

**O.o.t.P M.O.M**

_FlashBack-_

_I turned around to face Harry and kissed him passionatley_

_we stopped for nessacery air and I whispered "I'm so sorry Harry Your in so much pain,"_

_End of FlashBack-_

I will stand by you forever

**G.o.F Corridor**

_"Harry?" I whispered under my breah_

_"What Hermione? if you going to tell me off it doesnt matter,"_

_he shrugged my hand off his shoulder_

_I stopped in the middled of the corridor and the I_

_felt the boiling tears nearly tipping of my eyelids_

_"I just wanted to say...I believe you Harry!_

_I willl stand by you!" I winced at my high voice and my tears ran down my face._

_End of FlashBack-_

You can take my breath away

**D.H Malfoy Manor**

_FlashBack-_

_"Harry?Dont give her the wands!" I whispered_

_I felt the blade break the skin and of the blood running down my throat._

_out of the corner of my eye I could see GreyBack's nose twitching,_

_"Hermione! I have to! You will die!" Screamed Harry_

_He threw the wand s on the ground and Bellatrix threw me back to him_

_Harry Summoned the wand wandlessly and grabbed all of us With Dobby apparting us_

_Harry took my breath away and his intelligance and wits for a whole minute_

_maybe longer if Fluer hadn't shook me back to the real world._

_End of FlashBack-_

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?

**After the War Down by Hogwarts Lake.**

_FlashBack-_

_"Hermione?"whispered Harry,_

_I could feel the nervousness and anxiety in his voice_

_jsut as well as I could hear it._

_I nodded looking at him thoughtfully_

_"Will you do the Honour of becoming Mrs. Potter?_

_I gasped and engulfed him in a hug which clearly displayed all my emotions_

_"Yes Harry Oh yes!" I screamed and gasped at the sight of the Rock that he_

_slipped on my finger. It was a White-Gold band With a Huge Brown Diamond in the_

_middle and little Emrealds studded around it. And then Diamonds alond the edge._

_End of FlashBack-_

I smiled and turned around to our close circle of friends and family clapping, cheering and yelling.


End file.
